


Halloween Special

by MyLifeInOneWord



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeInOneWord/pseuds/MyLifeInOneWord
Summary: A special I made for Halloween. I might add several more parts to it in the future.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akainu | Sakazuki/Reader, Aokiji | Kuzan/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader, Vinsmoke Niji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely readers who have supported me.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+readers+who+have+supported+me.).



**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!!**

_Just a quick disclaimer, everything might make sense if you have read Two Birds, a Crocodile, and a Little of Everyone._

* * *

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow as Phoenix flew in with a large brown fanny pack around his neck. There was a lift to the fire bird's eyes as he watched him, amusement perhaps. The bird unzipped the bag with his golden beak, pulling out an envelope before chucking it at his face, taking off in a flurry of flames. Although annoyed by the bird's actions, it was immediately replaced with a bubbling excitement at the fact that he had received a letter.

Usually it was a message through a transponder snail or some sort. The King of Dressrosa eagerly opened the envelope, reading its contents. 

**Halloween Party!**

_Doffy!!_

_You've been personally invited to my Halloween Party on Kuraigana Island! If you decide to attend, please send a letter back so that I can make preparations on your costume. Please bring the family._

_Or not, that's okay too I guess._

There was no sender, but it was quite obvious as to who had sent it. You. A chuckle escaped his lips as he reread the letter, fingers tracing your hand writing. Along the card were scribbles of pumpkins and black cats, and he felt his heart warm. Holding the card, a warm smile spread across his lips at the thought of you. Immediately, his hands went to his drawer to pull out a slip of paper, writing his response.

_To my precious Princess,_

_Thank you for inviting me. I shall bring the family as you requested. I can't wait to see your cute face._

_Love, Doffy_

He paused. Was love a bit too bold? Who was he kidding he was the epitome of bold. Sealing the letter, he called for Monet on the transponder snail, who was conveniently visiting this week to relay some information. 

A soft smile was on his lips as he thought of your precious little face. A knock at the door caused him to snap out of his little daydream. "Come in," he spoke, absolute happiness in his tone. The door opened to reveal Monet.

"Did you need something, Young Master?" He held up his letter with two fingers. She eyed it in confusion.

"I need you to send this letter to Kuraigana Island before the 31st." She nodded, taking it from his hands. She knew it was most likely from you, as Mihawk wasn't one to contact Doflamingo. Besides, she could tell how pleased Doflamingo looked by the soft smile that replaced his usual shit eating grin. At the same time however, she was confused.

"I understand, but... wouldn't it be simpler if you just called her?" 

"She wanted a letter." He waved her off. "You are dismissed. I don't want to keep my precious princess waiting." 

As he watched Monet leave with the envelope, a sigh left him, gazing deeply at the card in his hands. ~~This will be a heirloom, a family treasure, back for generations to come.~~ Yes it would have been easier to call you, but it felt different (a good different) to be writing you something. Besides, he supposed he wanted to humor you.

He traced his fingers on the cute drawings. He was going to hang this up. 

As he made a move to stand, he froze. Quickly opening the letter again, he read the contents over again. _Preparations for your costume._ Now normally Doflamingo would have been overjoyed. He was going to wear something that you made after all. But he knew _you_. You were most likely going ask Mihawk for suggestions, and there was a chance that that man was going to screw him- and possibly everyone who attended over. 

It was his castle after all, and who's to say that that man wouldn't do such a thing? Nobody would say anything in fear of hurting your feelings. And that mischievous aura around Phoenix earlier was not helping him at all. 

For once in his life, Doflamingo was worried about Mihawk, and his dignity.

"Fuck."

_**\---** _

_**Meanwhile, in a Marine Ford far far away.** _

Akainu's eye twitched as Kizaru and Aokiji had bursted through his doors, hands clutching the same cards. There was one on his desk too, all cute and colorful, largely contrasting to his paperwork and dullness of the room. His eyes flickered to Kizaru, who seemed to be twitching with excitement, very unlike the man. On the left of Kizaru was Aokiji, his eye mask on the verge of falling off, eyes wide awake. 

"We aren't going," he growled.

"Eh? Why not?" Kizaru spoke, a small frown on his lips. "I wanna see my precious Y/n~" He then squinted his eyes at the angry man, adjusting his sunglasses. "Don't tell me you're still angry, _Saka-chan_." Akainu practically exploded at the nickname that you always called him, lava spewing off of him.

"Don't you dare call me Saka-chan! Only-" He stopped himself, but the other Admirals had noticed, Aokiji looking rather amused.

"Ah~ So scary~. You should really learn to control your temper. Hm~ No wonder why Y/n left." 

Aokiji yawned as Akainu exploded into another fit of rage. 

"Honestly, I don't understand why you're always in a bad mood," Kizaru continued. "Especially when it comes to Y/n. She was bound to leave eventually. Pirating wasn't what I had in mind though." 

"Do you think that you're accomplishing anything by saying that?! Y/n means nothing to me, just another lowly pirate who should be beaten for betraying the Marines." 

"Have you _seen_ her wanted poster? It says Alive, unlike regular wanted posters," the ice Admiral pointed out. He let out a sigh. "I'm glad she left. You were- and still are -a bad influence." 

"What did you say you piece of shit?!"

"Ara ara, you're only proving my point." He sighed, turning around to leave.

"Oh... I just realized something." The light Admiral's words caused Aokiji to halt in his steps. "Y/n would be inviting pirates to her Party, yeah? Then wouldn't that be a good opportunity to catch them all? You might even get Y/n."

"I-... that's not a bad idea." Aokiji shot Kizaru a look, to which the man simply gave him a wry smile. Just what was he thinking? If the three of them caused mass destruction during your party then you would never forgive them again. Not only that, but that was Shichibukai territory. Though then again, perhaps it wouldn't be that bad, considering the fact that you knew many big names...

A sudden knock on the door caused the three of them to perk up. They didn't even hear anybody coming. 

"Who is it?" Akainu barked. "I'm busy." Aokiji decided to open the door (mostly to piss a little someone off), and he found himself staring down on a blind man. Namely Fujitora. 

"Fujitora?" In the blind man's hand was an familiar looking envelope, and Aokiji briefly wondered how on Earth the man could read that. 

"Aokiji. I just received a letter from this nice young man." The three of them stared at him in confusion. Young man? But they received it from Phoenix, and last time they checked, Phoenix wasn't human. "Its a shame that I couldn't read it, so he read it for me. Saka-san I would like to request permission to go to Kuraigana Island." 

The thundering sound of footsteps echoed throughout Marine Ford, and the door slammed open again, revealing Garp and Sengoku, each holding a card in their hands.

Oh dear lord, this party was going to be hella destructive. 

Unbeknownst to the Marines, a little birdie was outside, taking note of who would attend.

\---

Mihawk quirked a brow at all the decorations outside. The oranges and black streamers actually looked rather nice, giving the woods some color. There was a platform with a gigantic cake the size of the castle, and he questioned how the hell you managed to accomplish such a feat. Oh right, you could manipulate matter, so he suppose that's how you made it. 

Besides the cake were chairs, and rows and rows of tables of food. Punch, barrels of alcohol, cookies, meats; he wondered why in the world he ever agreed to having a party here, considering the fact that all the people you were inviting had problems with each other. In the corner of his eye he spotted you teaching the humandrills how to set up the tables for the guests. They seemed so eager to help you. He let himself smile.

Even so, he couldn't wait to set his plan in action.

A ball of fire on his right caused him to turn his head, and he was just in time to see Phoenix land beside him. The fanny pack was gone, possibly empty now that he'd come back, and there was a slip of paper in the birds mouth. Phoenix dropped it in his hand, and he read it, a smirk making its way onto his face. 

"I always believed to you be mischievous, but this certainly is truly something else. And you even took note of the guests. Yes, this is perfect." In his hands was a list of people attending, along with costume suggestions that Phoenix thought would be funny besides their name. Mihawk rubbed the bird's head. 

It was going to be fun to see everyone's reactions to the costumes, and he knew that nobody would ever dare scold Y/n for taking the time to make them. It was the perfect little revenge. 

"Oh? Phoenix, did you finish delivering the letters already?" Your voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he then realized that you were standing besides him. You nodded, to which Mihawk saw that Phoenix was telepathically communicating with you, and he glanced back at the paper. Now was his chance.

"My dear, do you mind if I suggest some costume ideas for the guests?"

Your eyes sparkled at his proposal. "Of course! What did you have in mind?" You jumped up excitedly as you noticed a large smile on his face, not registering how evil it was. He held out the paper Phoenix gave him.

"Perhaps this piece of paper will answer you question." 

\---

Nami put her hand on her chin as she stared at her card. In the background, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky were all chanting party in a circle. In the distance was an eerie looking island with a dark castle, perfect for Halloween. She glanced down at her log pose. It was a good thing that you gave her one, or else the crew would never have gotten there in the first place. She turned to look at Zoro, who was surprisingly not asleep. He caught her eye, before abruptly turning to face the castle.

"Zoro, this was the island you were at for the two years, right?" Nami asked. 

"Tch, yeah. Stupid ghost girl wouldn't leave me alone." 

"Eh? Ghost girl? You mean that girl from Thriller Bark?" 

Before he could respond, Usopp was screaming. 

"AAAAHHHHH! LOOK AT ALL THOSE PIRATE SHIPS!" 

"EH?! PIRATE SHIPS?!" Luffy was on Sunny's head, eyes buldging. "THAT'S SHANKS SHIP!" He pointed to one next to three whale boats. 

"THAT'S THE MOBY DICK!" 

"THERE'S A MARINE WARSHIP BEHIND US!!!" Chopper screamed, tears flowing out of his eyes. "DID THEY FOLLOW US?!" Usopp used his goggles to get a better look at the warship. 

"I see- WAIT IT'S THE MARINE ADMIRALS!"

"WHAT?!" Nami yelled, turning to look at the ship. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" All of a sudden, a thud was heard on the ship, halting their screams of terror.

"Hello!" you spoke warmly, a smile on your face. Hopping off of Phoenix's back, you fell due to your lack of balance on the ship. "Ow ow ow..." 

"Y/n-hime~" Sanji immediately by your side, inspecting you for any bruises that may have hurt your beautiful skin. "Are you alright?" 

"Yup! I'm glad that you all got here safely. I have your costumes prepared in my bag. They're all labeled so there shouldn't really be any problems." You stood up, holding onto Phoenix tightly so that you wouldn't fall (and partly because you didn't want to somehow get flung off the boat). "I-I have to go now to the marine ship and give them their costumes." 

"WHAT?!"

"Y/n," Luffy said. "You know those guys?!" 

"Yeah! I didn't actually think they would come..." You mumbled, staring at the warship.

"OI YOU BRAT!" Luffy tilted his head to the side to see Garp yelling on the warship. His eyes widen. "GET OVER HERE AND SHOW ME HOW MUCH OF A MAN YOU ARE!" You chuckled nervously, realizing that this might have been a mistake. Shoving a transponder snail into Nami's hands, you jumped onto Phoenix's back. 

"Call me when you're done changing, I have to go talk to a few people." And then you were gone, rushing over to the Warship. 

"Yohohoho! Well this is an interesting turn of events."

"How many dead bodies do you think we're going to find?" 

"ROBIN!"

\---

"Saka-chan!" Akainu growled as he heard you giggle through his door. "What's taking you so long?" 

"Why the fuck am I wearing this piece of shit?" 

"Because it's a costume party?" you answered, not at all saddened by his insult. You knew he meant well and this was just his personality, so you weren't the least bit offended. "Besides! Everyone else will be wearing one. You can't just show up wearing a uniform!" 

"Tch. I'm not dressing up with those pirates. This will deteriorate the Marine's image and my dignity!" 

"Pwease just open the door! I'm sure you'll look amazing! Besides, Ku-chan and Borsalino-chan are doing it!" He gritted his teeth. Of course those idiots would be doing it, but that didn't mean he should to! He was supposed to be feared! Not to wear some stupid costume that... you made. Fuck.

The door was quickly slammed open, to reveal Akainu in full body volcano costume. He cringed as he saw your eyes sparkling. 

"Don't even say anything or I'll destroy you." The door to his right opened up, revealing Aokiji in an iceberg costume. The two locked eyes, a mutual understanding between the two. The door on Akainu's left opened, and Kizaru walked out as if this was a normal thing. If dressing up as the Titanic was normal. 

"Ooh, these costume is very well made, Y/n-chan," the Light Admiral spoke, bending down to your height, careful to not to hit you with the ship. "Did you make it with your powers?"

"Yup! Phoenix and Mihawk suggested the designs." The three of them exchanged looks. Someone was going to die today. 

"Oh, I'm surprised you even invited us. Did you think we wouldn't destroy the island?" You gave Borsalino and Akainu a small look. 

"Well, I know Ku-chan wouldn't. I wasn't so sure about you two though, but I trust you guys not to do anything too bad. I have to put trust in everyone else too to not destroy the island." You shivered. "If the island gets destroyed Master is going to be after my head." 

"Hm... so you're saying that you trust us?" 

"Yup. I said that right?" You eyed Kuzan curiously as he chuckled, turning towards Akainu. The two of them exchanged glares, but it was hard to be intimidated when they looked like that. 

"You hear that Sakazaki? She trusts **us**." 

**She trusts you. Don't fuck it up.**

"Tch." You laughed nervously, trying to diffuse the tension. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you view it, Fujitora had arrived wearing his costume, along with Sengoku and Garp. Kizaru raised a brow at their costumes. 

Fujitora wore a bowl of ramen. 

Garp was a dog.

Sengoku was... a giant rice cracker.

"What the fuck," Smoker muttered under his breath as he rounded the corner with Tashigi. They made it just in time to see all the higher ups wearing ridiculous costumes, not that the two weren't wearing something ridiculous themselves. Unfortunately for Smoker, all of them had heard him, snapping their necks to the sound of his voice. 

Garp bursted out laughing when he saw the two of them. 

Smoker was dressed up as a giant bear and Tashigi was dressed up as a shovel. 

"Ah, Smokey!" You smiled at the fact that the two had actually decided to wear the costumes. Smokey was supposed to be Smokey the Bear, while Tashigi was supposed to be his counterpart, a shovel. 

"I hate this..." he grumbled as Tashigi was scolding him in case it hurt your feelings. He halted his mutterings as you got closer. 

"You look so cute and huggable!" You wrapped your arms around him, inhaling deeply. " _And_ you smell like smoke..." His eyes wandered to the three Admirals who were giving him a death glare. Shivers ran down his spine and he scowled back at them. It felt kind of nice knowing that he had power over the Admirals like this though. They wouldn't be able to kill him unless they wanted to hurt you in the process, and they new that very well. He internally smirked.

~~Checkmate bitches.~~

"So! Do you guys want to head to the island now?" 

\---

_Sooooo_ Shanks didn't exactly think he'd be spending his time at a party. 

But here he was, spending time at a party. Or rather, _your_ party. 

He was at loss for words as he was surrounded by the Emperors, all arguing about what kinds of things made you adorable. Actually, they weren't exactly _arguing_ per se, just aggressively agreeing with each other's points. 

"She's so kind to people-" 

"Tch, and just fucking adorable-" 

"She's the daughter I've wished I had!" Kaido shouted, already drunk. The other two, also drunk, sluggishly agreed with him, nodding their heads. It was a miracle that they didn't argue about it this time. Damn, it was always like this when the Emperors actually took the time to see each other.

Shanks sighed. What the fuck was even happening?

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar Strawhat wearing boy wearing a musketeer costume with two other males, all three excitedly talking with each other. One he recognized, was Portagas D. Ace, Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, the other was Sabo of the Revolutionary. They were all chowing down at the banquet table, eating inhuman amounts of food. He sighed in amusement, looking in another direction where he spotted the Shichibukai, and he almost spat out his drink.

Doflamingo was wearing a giant flamingo costume. 

Boa Hancock was wearing a giant boa costume.

Crocodile was wearing a crocodile costume with a golden hook.

Bartholomew Kuma was wearing a gigantic panda costume as Moria (who was beside him) was wearing a Frankenstein outfit. 

Mihawk was wearing a giant brown hawk costume, somewhat sulking in the corner.

And Jimbe was a sushi. _And_ he looked very pissed. Honestly the only normal costume in the group was Moria. He couldn't believe that you even got Jimbe to wear that sushi costume. ~~F in the chat for Jimbe and his dignity.~~ Heck, even the Yonko had normalish costumes. If you counted Kaido wearing a dragon normal. Big Mom was a princess, Whitebeard was a warrior, and he himself was a knight in glistening armor. 

Just as Shanks thought this wouldn't get any better, the door slammed open, revealing a very dejected Admiral and the other marines. The party just stopped as everyone observed them, jaws dropping that they even showed up and to the fact that they were even wearing their costumes. 

His eyes were on Akainu and he just looked... so sad. He would have felt bad for the man if for the fact that he didn't like him, but this was just... wow.

_"Damn Y/n, what did you do to make him wear that?"_

As if sensing the mood of the crowd, Akainu straightened up, a stoic look on his face. At that instant change, Shanks snorted, spitting out his drink at Whitebeard, and bursted out laughing. 

"Damn you Red-haired!" Akainu yelled, instantly going after him, if not for the frown on your face. 

**Trust.** You trusted him. Was he really going to break that?

He halted in his footsteps, inhaling sharply before walking away. He would have succeeded in making it to the table Reserved for the Marines had a certain flamingo not intercept him.

"Fufufufu~ I didn't expect you to be here." Doflamingo grinned, and it would have been intimidating if not for the fact that he was in a giant flamingo costume with only his face sticking out.

"Doflamingo, you look ridiculous. Get out of my way." The blond chuckled. 

"I could say the same for you as well." A tension was growing between the two, and you sweat dropped at the scene. Instantly, you remembered that you had to put your costume on as well, and you left for your room, unnoticed by anyone. Well, except for Phoenix. 

Flying beside you, the bird bursted into flames, making himself smaller so that he could sit on your shoulder. Now rushing up the stairs (feeling comfortable because Phoenix was with you), you quickly turned down a hallway, heading straight for your room. Unbeknownst to you, Phoenix had other plans...

\---

"Oi Ace!" Marco hooked his arm around Ace as he eyed Luffy and Sabo. "Who's the blond?" 

"That's Sabo, my other brother." Marco raised his eyebrow.

"You're the Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary, right? Does that mean Dragon's here somewhere?" Sabo chuckled nervously, remembering the man's face when you showed him his costume. And you looked so happy when you showed him the pink fluffy dress. The stoic man practically cried on the bed that he had to wear something that only Ivan could pull off. Speaking of which-

"Yeah... about that..."

"Y/n! Oh my god are you okay?" Like a chain reaction, everyone had whipped their heads to where the voice was coming from. Nami and Vivi were kneeling down to your height, worry written all over their faces. You coughed, blood spewing out. Toppling over, you laid there, a pained expression on your face. 

"Nami... Vivi... tell my boyfriend that I love him..." 

"Wait, Y/n! Don't die! You still have so much to live for!" Vivi cried, tears streaming down her face. Your skin was getting paler by the second, a blood pooling around you. 

"And you had a boyfriend?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Nami stood up, glancing around. "Who's Y/n's boyfriend?!" Before she could hear a response, Mihawk was by your side in an instant. 

**"WHO DID THIS, Y/N?"** You coughed, tears in your eyes. 

"Y/n?! Who's your boyfriend?!" Nami yelled as if that were the most important thing right now.

"H-Hawks..." Your eyes fluttered shut as you let out a breath of air.

And then you were gone. 

"AAAAHHHHH!!! Y/N DIED!" Chopper and Usopp screamed as they huddled each other. "And I never got to tell her that I-" Usopp was cut off by a collective of voices and sounds of destruction.

"Y/n!" Akainu was setting fire to everything as Big Mom and Kaido were having a rampage on the island. Shanks and the ASL stood frozen in shock to the side, Doflamingo was out to god knows where, Hancock was sulking in the corner how you liked men, Whitebeard, Sengoku, Garp were bawling their eyes out in their own little corner while Brook, Sanji, and like half of the strawhats in another, Katakuri was on the verge of killing everyone with mochi, and there was just so much chaos that the whole island would have exploded if the door to the castle didn't open. 

But it did.

Light from the inside caused them to squint their eyes at the figure. Detailed outlines of wings caused them to widen their eyes.

"Um... guys? What's happening?" You shut the door behind you, and the light diminished, revealing your angelic self. Literally. Wings sprouted from your back as there was a golden halo above your head. 

"It's Y/n's ghost!"

"SHE'S A LITERAL ANGEL-"

"I'M SO SORRY Y/N!"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" You raised a brow at their behavior and all the destruction that was happening around Kuraigana Island. 

"Um... I'm not dead." You plucked off the halo from your head, waving it around. "This is a costume." Everyone froze as realization dawned upon them. "And why is there a dead body of me?" Phoenix chirped from your shoulder, flapping and landing on top of the body. There was a smirk on his face, before the body disappeared in a flash of light, and everyone dropped their jaws. 

_"Happy Halloween ya love sick fuck wads."_

Let's just say that there was a man hunt for Phoenix afterwards.

* * *

**_Bonus (After the Party):_ **

Doflamingo yawned, feeling something on his back. Opening his eyes, he sat up to look behind him, only to visibly pale at who he was sleeping on.

"Phtt!" Shanks, had to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping man, but man was it hard not to burst out laughing right there. Doflamingo gave him a death glare, wanting to fight the man right there, if not for the fact that there was a large arm that prevented him from doing so. 

Kaido stirred slightly, peaking his eyes open to look down at the man wearing a flamingo costume in his arms. He didn't even bat an eyelash and continued to sleep, squeezing the life out of the man harder. 

My god this was humiliating for the Shichibukai. 

His struggles increased when he smelled something _delicious_. Shanks, too paused at the smell. 

Lobster. 

"So then you add it like this, and make sure that looks presentable." Vivi, Nami, and Shirahoshi nodded along to your words as you cooked. The four of you were currently outside along the beach, where you installed (or rather created) a giant kitchen to use. You were currently teaching the girls how to cook certain sea foods and the seasonings. "Lobster goes bad really easily, which is why you usually buy them live. They have harmful bacteria on their skin. Once the lobster dies, it'll penetrate the skin and release toxins that can't be destroyed by cooking it." 

Nami stared at you with an impressed look. "Wow Y/n. I didn't think that you would know so much about cooking." 

"Oh, Sanji taught me this. He tells me a lot about cooking. Most of the food from yesterday was his recipes." Vivi's eyes sparkled.

"No wonder why they tasted so familiar!" 

"Yup!" You turned to face Shirahoshi, who was sitting there with an awe expression. "Is there a food that you like? I can make it for you." 

"R-Really? U-um... what about Seafood Pasta?" You nodded your head, getting right down to it. With a flick of your hand, pasta noodles started to appear out of thin air, and sea creatures were floating out of the ocean. The girls' eyes sparkled at your display of power. Soon, the smell of cooking seafood was in the air, and Nami intently watched you as you added spices to the mix. 

She blinked when you hovered a piece of the cooking in front of her. 

"Here! Try some!" Her heart began to beat faster at how close your face was to her, and she hesitantly took a bite. Her eyes widened. It was delicious! "You guys should try some too!" Nami watched you in the corner of her eyes sadly. It was a shame that you seemed to like men, and that you already have a boyfriend. 

Nami widen her eyes in realization. If that wasn't you earlier, then that meant you didn't have a boyfriend already... right? Only one way to find out. 

"Y/n, do you have a boyfriend?" You paused, looking at Nami in confusion. 

"...No? Why do you ask? Wait, a boyfriend is someone you love love right?" Vivi watched Nami with knowing eyes. She knew what the orange haired girl was doing, and she was a little curious herself. If you didn't have a boyfriend, who was this 'Hawks' that Phoenix had mentioned. Was it someone you knew?

"Yes. I was wondering, do you know somebody named Hawks? Your double that Phoenix made mentioned that they were your boyfriend." 

"Hawks?" You hummed, in thought, taking the food off the stove. "Oh, Hawks! Yeah, it's from this manga that Doflamingo gave me. It's really good! Hawks is one of my favorite characters!" 

Ah. So that was it. 

The two sweat dropped as Shirahoshi happily ate food. 

That would have been the perfect ending had three children not come running at the scent of food. 

"FOOD!!!!!!!" Luffy shouted as he eagerly jumped up and down in front of your face. 

"Oi Luffy, don't harass Y/n!" Ace had an irritated look on his face as he watched Luffy suddenly tackle you to the ground. 

"Yeah Luffy. How do you expect Y/n to marry you if you're going to act like that?" Sabo spoke, laughing. Immediately, Luffy got off of you, hoisting you up. You not marrying him? That would be terrible!

"Shishishi! Sorry Y/n! Please marry me!" He rubbed the back of his head, before being smacked down in the head by Nami.

"You don't ask a lady that question! The two of you aren't even in a relationship yet!" Laughter caused the group to look back, and Luffy widen his eyes when he saw the familiar red hair. 

"She's right Luffy. Besides!" Shanks hooked an arm around you. "I'm going to be marrying her." Ace and Sabo made a face. 

"But you're too old," the two spoke simultaneously with the same deadpanned tone.

"... I'm twenty." Shank's voice cracked slightly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU CAN'T BE TWENTY FOR TWENTY YEARS!!!" 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I'M YOUNG!"

"Fufufufufu~" Doflamingo chuckled as he watched them cease their arguing when they realized he was there. Ace and Sabo deadpanned at his costume while Luffy laughed. A vein popped on his forehead but he chose to ignore it. "While you're taking the time to argue, I'd take that time to marry the little princess instead." 

"Wait- But you're older than me..." Shanks mumbled. "And how did you even escape Kaido?" 

"You're mistaken, I'm also twenty years old due to plot relevance." Doflamingo laughed at Shank's sad expression. "As for Kaido, I merely asked him to release me. Turns out that was all I needed to do." He turned to around to face you. "Now I'll be taking my brid- where'd she go?" 

It was then that everyone realized that there was a blue film over them. And that it disappeared as quick as it came. 

"..LAW!!!!" 

\---

"So Y/n-ya, tell me, do you have a kink for vampires?" You watched Law with curious eyes as he circled around you in his costume that he was still wearing. 

"Kink? What does that mean?" He sighed. 

"Never mind." He cupped your cheek bringing you in close. "How does this make you feel?" 

"...um, curious? Are you trying to kiss me?" He chuckled, leaning into your ear, his hot breath tickling it. 

"Do you want me to?" His question was left unanswered when a body flew in and tackled him to the ground. You were left there, surprised that that had happened. You could make out red hair and goggles, and you immediately knew who it was. 

"Get away from Y/n!" Kid yelled angrily as the two of them began rolling in he ground. You looked behind you at the sound of footsteps, and you visibly smiled at the sight of Killer. He motioned for you to follow him. When you hesitated, looking back at the wrestling pirates, about to use their Devil Fruits, he grabbed your hand gently, pulling you away from them. 

The two of you left just in time, as Mihawk and Doflamingo had joined in on the fray. 

Unbeknownst to you, the battle of love was just beginning. 

\---

"Smoker- _san_ , what are we going to do?" Tashigi whispered as the two of them hid in the bushes, attentively watching the pirates- most of whom were asleep from the man hunt that went on yesterday. 

"Stay vigilant, look out for that bird. Remember our goal, we're also here to gather information." Smoker went to grab a couple cigars, but paused. As much as he hated to admit it, smoking would only draw attention to him, and when he was trying to gather intel on big named pirates, that was a big no no. 

He wished that he wasn't out on a mission right now. Fucking Akainu and his fucking ego. Of course, the only marines on the island is the Admirals, Garp, Sengoku, Tsuru (who was... somewhere...), Tashigi, and himself. Oh yeah and those idiots, what were their names again? Coby and Helmeppo? 

Clearly the Marines were outnumbered. Well, then again, there were Kings and Queens of different nations here, meaning less pirates. Oh right, he was also supposed to check on Germa 66. 

Damn. Sometimes Smoker hated his job. He just wanted to spend some time with you. Was that too much to ask? Maybe this was karma for taunting the Admirals yesterday...

His eyes caught a little movement, and he paused, motioning Tashigi to stay silent. 

"Man! I can't believe that the manhunt ended already. That dumb bird, nearly gave me a heart attack!" Smoker widen his eyes at the sight of the green haired Vinsmoke sibling. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. 

"You only say that because you wanted to see something interesting," Ichiji spoke. "We can't get a heart attack." 

"Tch. Y/n may be beautiful, but if she died, I wouldn't have even cared. You should have seen weak little Sanji bawling his eyes out." Yonji laughed. "What a wimp!" He was then smacked in the head by Reiju.

"Yonji, shut up. We all know that you actually thought she died. We saw you crying in the corner." 

"Ack- Tch. Like you guys weren't crying either."

"..."

"..."

"... Let's just pretend none of that ever happened."

"Agreed." 

Smoker locked that info into his brain. He spared Tashigi a glance, who looked rather surprised. From what they were told, the Vinsmoke Family didn't have an ounce of empathy, so what was this that they were speaking of? His mind trailed off back to you. He knew that you were lovable, but not to the extent of making people who weren't supposed to have feelings fall for you. 

"Eh? Smokey? What are you doing here?" Smoker flinched, looking back to see Luffy staring down at him. The Vinsmoke Siblings paused in the conversation, whipping their heads in his direction. He was internally cursing Luffy right about now. 

Luffy took a bite from the large chunk of meat in his hands. "Say, have you seen Y/n? Tra-guy took her away somewhere." The rubber boy was unaware of the major threat that was walking towards the three of them. Oh, but Smoker was. 

And he knew that they were royal fucked.

\---

Somehow Crocodile was the one tugging you along now, and you have no idea what happened to Killer. All you knew that Kuma had come and started attacking him, and that Crocodile had replaced him. 

"...So, uh. Where are we going Crocky?" He spared you a glance. 

"To get married." 

"... What?" The bushes rustled and out came Zoro and Sanji. Their eyes widen, and his face lifted into a smirk. 

"I WIN!" They immediately snapped their heads towards each other. 

"Oi, Ero-Cook. I found her first." 

"Tch, Marimo. I was the one who found her first." 

"Oh yeah? Well how about who ever beats up Crocodile first wins?" 

"You're on." 

Suddenly the two launched themselves at Crocodile, effectively separating the two of you. You sweat dropped at the sight, sipping on some tea as you watched them go at at each other. Maybe it was best to find Mihawk. Or the Admirals, or someone. Going to the center seemed like a good idea, so that was where you were headed. Sipping tea from your tea cup, you patiently waited until Phoenix flapped down to land on your shoulder. You then left the three of them to their own devices. 

It took them only several minutes to realize that you had disappeared, but by then, you were already long gone.

\---

"Uh....."

Destruction and fire was everywhere as everyone was fighting amongst each other. The only sane people seemed to be the three Yonko chilling with their booze, watching the chaos with drunken eyes. Surprisingly, even the Admirals were fighting. 

...Against each other. 

You jumped when something landed at your feet, and it took you a moment to realize that it was a person. More specifically your Master. He stood up, dusting himself off, and was about to take off when he saw you standing there.

He opened his mouth, before closing it, and taking off, sprinting at top speed in his costume as a bunch of people were chasing after him. 

"You were the one who made the suggestion!" you heard Jimbe yell, along with a bunch of other people. 

You sighed, taking a seat at a table. You sipped on some tea as Phoenix hopped off your shoulder, staring at you in amusement. 

"Remind me to organize a better party."

_"What ever do you mean? I think this is lovely. Don't you think?"_

**To be continued?**

P.S. This was like twenty pages long.

**Author's Note:**

> .... I have written something I do not regret. Lol. Everyone is so OC. By the way, I'm just posting this special early because I'm going to be busy on the 30th and the 31st. Hope you found this amusing. 
> 
> P.S. This was like twenty pages long.


End file.
